


Lisa the Merciful

by TheFanficArchives2024



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Post-Joyful, by a week, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficArchives2024/pseuds/TheFanficArchives2024
Summary: Buckets and Jack check up on eastern Olathe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Lisa the Merciful

**Author's Note:**

> this is a weighting test for me to see if I can make a fan game (I need to also get RPG maker and practise on sprites but might as well practise one skill

When you live as long as I (ok not that long) you know how fucked you are.

the guys (about 27 of us) what'd to sent someone

to find out what happens at eastern Olathe we heard rummer but

when me and Jack got there (they only wanted one person to look for Brad and or the girl but...well Jack would have died, and he's the youngest one of us all)

it was a hellhole of red mush and arrows, swords and spares 

we found the body's of our friends 

"do you think they died helping Brad or..." Jack had pointed that out from the area they where a way 

from the Rando army's mush corpses, Brat was a selfish asshole as Rooster and Crisp would say back at the camp 

"..."

"oh yer you don't rely talk-"

"maybe kid lets just berry the poor basted's and check out the rest of the area" Jack was shocked at the fact that I talk to him 

(maybe I should have talked more often to make it less of a shock)

Jack then had that small smile he always had

"I guess you just won a bet 

"heh yer, I guess Garth owes me a few mags now"

"well since your in a good mood lets turn that smile upside down as we berry our friends bodes and contemplate that the Girl-

"Brad could her Buddy remember!" I think Jack was blushing a bit

"why so mad, horn-dog" well at least my sense of humour wasn't rusty as the paint can on my head 

"it nothing ok!"

"all right, all right just help me dig"

after that me and Jack berried our friends 

it took a wile but when we finished we wen't east 

we stoped when we found it 

it was a mess of flesh bits and red mush 

we kept going to see more and more carnage dead body's of men and mutants alike

Jack spoke up 

"do you think she did this, this hell"

"maybe most but not all, no she's just a girl" my voice was it always so shaky maybe I had too much joy 

I can bely be truly clean from it with the fucking headaches and pains in my gut 

"lets just move on"

as of my memory walking the area (how long was it four-six mouths age) the list was the most-

"what the Fuck happened!" Jack looked scared out of his mind like staring down a mutant in its face

the place looked war torn and a peace of what hell was 

but Jack was looking at the list

"do, do you know what that means!?" the list all the names where crosst out but one name

"Buddy the queen of Olathe...were dead aren't we, we've walked in her lands she's kill the other six so what's stopping her!"

Jack was scared shitless now he wasn't dull to the fear of death as most men where 

"well kid first shut up she might hear you, second lets just walk out of here quietly and hope we don't walk into her"

so me and Jack walked down to god knows where but maybe just maybe we should 

follow up on the rumours from backwater Olathe or see what downtown Olathe was like 

but first we should find some merciful guy gives us a ride in some car or truck

but maybe Jack will find love

...

hahahahaha! yer, no but lets have some fun

**Author's Note:**

> please give me your critics voice take your choice


End file.
